


Behind A Wall Of Weapons

by Idontknowstudios



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Multi, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontknowstudios/pseuds/Idontknowstudios
Summary: Draco and Harry were soulmates, looking for their third soulmate. You were not looking for your soulmates, fearing they would reject you, but seemed to find them anyway.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader
Kudos: 51





	Behind A Wall Of Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many soulmate fics on Wattpad but yes, I am doing another one! I love this concept and I'm taking full advantage of it, writing a bunch in many different fandoms Harry Potter now joining them. Sorry- I'm so excited-

I huffed out a heavy breath, no real reason to, just grouchy. I was miffed about being woken up early this morning, another owl from a troubled student looking for help.

I wrote a few simple instructions and sent the owl back to wherever it came from, deciding not to go back to bed. I had gotten dressed and started to plan out some lessons for today so I could start getting to work on grading papers once the school day was done.

I walked out of my room into a quiet hallway, moving quickly across the school to get to my office before the halls were full of students. I taught students to fight for themselves without a wand, I taught hand-to-hand and with weapons.

I walked into my small office, I had a desk, a small plant sitting on the corner of it, a rack of swords besides a human-shaped stand, stuffed with fluff and covered in a thick fabric so it wouldn't break upon impact. Across from my desk, was a door, it leads to my classroom.

I sat down at my desk and opened my laptop, putting a few finishing touches on my lesson plan, and then closed it again, taking it with me through to my class.

I looked around the large class, it was almost empty, bar a bucket of dull swords and other supposed-to-be-sharp weapons and a couple of dummies to practice on like the one in my office. It was pretty empty without any students.

I checked the time, it was almost the start of the day. I decided to clean up the room a little bit while waiting for the day to start.

I shipped off my sweater and sweat pants, revealing and a white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. I took a broom and folded my clothes on the back of my chair in my office. I swept all the dirt from yesterday into a small pile "Why can't these kids keep their shoes clean?" I scoffed, gathering up the dirt in the pan and putting in the trash.

I went back into my office and got a cloth to wipe down the swords, I don't know what these kids have been touching. I rubbed down the hilts of each sword and then wiped the blades.

Once they had been cleaned I looked around the room in satisfaction. I heard a knock on my door and opened it, letting the students in. I smiled at them, their enthusiasm made me excited to teach, especially this bunch.

I looked forward to the class, I never understood how I did it. I started talking and soon we were practicing making our movement fluent with the spear, striking the dummies perfectly. 

"Okay, perfect movements everyone! I love it, keep working hard and I'll see you around!" I dismissed them, opening the door for the small children. I only allowed Second years and up to come in my class, to let the first years get used to the school and magic before they come into my class, and to make sure I know who to watch while they handle swords and other weapons.

I picked up a few spears that were left to lean against the wall and put them all away except one. I had about 20 minutes to myself, as requested, so I could take a break after helping students with the more athletic aspects of my class. Even though I did it every day I found it tiring.

I held the last spear carefully, staring in front of me towards the dummy, getting ready to practice more advanced movements than the ones I just taught my class. I practiced for a while, grunting as I made precise movements. 

I heard a rushed knock and stopped, turning to go open the door. "Yes? Do you-" I stopped, realizing it wasn't a student but another professor, one of my old friends that happened to have become a professor here too. Her name was Malisa. 

"Hey! How are you? You're all sweaty!" She exclaimed, disgust written all over her face before she laughed, it was too irresistible to not join in, laughing with her. 

"So, is late breakfast still on?" She asked, holding up a box of pancakes. I beamed and dragged her into my classroom, through the door to my office, pulling up the extra chair I had in her for just the occasion.

Time skeep 

After having a great time with Malisa and going through a few more classes, it was lunchtime. I dismissed my students, walking with them to the great hall, chatting about a few things and how they could improve their technique. 

Once I got there, I marvelled at the sight, it never got old. The candles floating above and the enchanted ceiling. Truly a sight to behold. I walked up to where my seat was on the staff table and sat down, looking at the food on the golden plate. 

I picked up a half of the sandwich on my plate, biting into it. I felt a familiar tickle on my arm, glancing down to my soulmark. It was a snow-white deer surrounded by a reef made up of entangled snakes, I always assumed it to be a metaphor, my soulmate was trapped with bad people.

I had two soulmarks though, the other was on my ankle. This one also seemed to be a metaphor, it was a pair of glasses, one of the lenses broken. Like whoever it was had broken under pressure maybe?

I looked around, almost involuntarily, to search for my soulmate. I caught sight of a head of white hair, standing out from the rest of the teachers filling in for lunch. I was awed, my mouth agape as I watched him move closer to the table, sitting on the far end of the table.

I snapped out of it and went back to eating, determined to get out of the Great Hall faster so I could avoid him. I practically inhaled my food and walked out of the Great Hall quickly, feeling the many eyes on me. Though I knew this wasn't unusual for me, I wasn't used to so many people in the same place and often ran out.

I got to my classroom quickly, into my office. I sat down in my chair and sighed, opening my laptop again and scrolling through a few things before moving back into my classroom, pulling out a special thing to practice on. It was made of wood, with six arms that rotated. 

It was built to work on reflexes, only I used it and only I knew about it. I hit one arm and quickly blocked the other one coming for my head. It spun around one more time, I moved my head back quickly and went for the arm on the bottom, jumping to avoid the arm on the other side, kicking the one that came back around.

I smirked as I stood back a second, planning out what I would do.

My muscles ached once I was done, I rolled it back to the supplies closet and went back to my office to sit down. I sighed and I may have fallen asleep.

Time skeep 

I awoke with a jolt, a loud knock coming from the door to my office. I got up and opened the door "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked the worried faces of children I was met with. "We've been knocking forever! We thought you died!" One of the children exclaimed. 

I apologized "Well since I'm not dead, how about we do some training?" I brushed it off. They cheered and went to the middle of the classroom, getting ready to start our class. 

Time skeep (sorry not sorry) 

Once that class was finished, I did a few more and it was almost the end of the day, everyone had a free period before turning in for the night. The halls were swarmed with students as they were dismissed from their classes, set free to do whatever they liked. 

I walked through the halls with my laptop, bringing it back to my room before I would go back to my classroom to do some work before going for dinner, then turning in for the night. 

As I walked through the halls, my arm and ankle became suspiciously itchy. I slumped, walking through the halls with my head down in hopes I would pass my soulmates and I wouldn't have to meet them. I'm not sure why I didn't want to meet them, they were supposed to be the love of my life, right?

Maybe it was because I was so scared they were going to reject me. I didn't want to admit that though, that I was scared, it was supposed to be the best time of my life. 

I rushed to my room, placed my laptop where it should be and rushed back to my classroom. I bumped into a man harshly, the halls had emptied by now and it was just us there, I managed to somehow bump into him. I'm such an idiot.

I looked up to see a lovely looking man with circular glasses, like my soulmark. I stared at him with shock, my soulmark itched and burned before he took my hand, a warm feeling washing over my ankle. 

I stuttered out a few unintelligible sounds, looking up and down from his hand on mine and his beautiful face. I realized this was Harry Potter, he was a professor here too, teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts.

"Hi..." He mumbled, English accent thick. My face grew hot quickly, I was left unable to say anything besides the weak Hello I stuttered out. A small ping! Came from Harry's pocket and he stood a second before pulling it out of his pocket, letting my hand go. He pushed up his glasses and squinted at the screen.

He mumbled the words he was reading off his phone quietly and quickly shut it off, putting it back in his pocket. He looked at me again "Come with me to dinner?" He asked hesitantly. I, still a little shocked, nodded without thinking.

He beamed and took my hand, dragging me to the Great Hall. The entire way though, I was just utterly shocked and mortified at how I met my soulmate, my face heating up with embarrassment. 

We walked through the doors to the Great Hall with the other children and teachers of Hogwarts. He brought me up to the man with messy white hair while everyone else settled down and started to eat. The man beamed, the itchy burning feeling on my forearm disappearing, leaving a warm feeling in its wake.

"Hello, my name is Draco," He said, looking up at me. I nodded and didn't say anything before I actually started to think, making me sputter out my name "Right- My name is Y/N" I said. After Introducing ourselves, and exchanging a promise to meet up later, I sat down to eat.

Malisa leaned toward me as I sat down, still looking forward to make it look like she wasn't talking to me. "Why were you talking to the two most famous wizards in the world?" She asked me. "They're my soulmates" I whispered back making her jump, whirling around to look at me "What!?".

I silenced her and waved off the worried glances from the other professors. "They're my soulmates, remember when I told you about my two soulmarks? The deer and the glasses?" I asked, "Well, just found out they belonged to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy!" I exclaimed, quietly though.

I laughed, still amazed. She opened her mouth in shock, like I had done. Her face broke out with a smile and she side hugged me "Well, I'm glad you won't be sitting in sorrow alone anymore" She joked with a smirk "I do not!" I claimed with a laugh.

"Well, anyway, I'm sure they'll love you after spending five minutes with you, they probably already do! You are such an amazing person it's impossible to not like you" Malisa assured me.

\---

After dinner, I went back to my classroom, through my office door. I waited for the wizards to come to my classroom, taking a dagger and starting to practice with that. 

I brought my laptop out of my office so I could listen to music while training. I hummed along to the song Ta Fête by Stromae, one of my favourite songs. I listened to a lot of French music and personally enjoyed it a lot more. 

With the music, I almost didn't hear the knock on my office door. I walked over to my laptop, pausing my music and went over to the door, opening it "You know, you're interrupting a good song" I said, but my anger had dissolved as soon as I saw my soulmates were on the other side of the door.

"Hi," I said, surprised and embarrassed. "Hey, can we come in?" Harry asked nicely. I let them in, only because of Harry's warm smile, if they did anything else I would probably scream and shut the door, then scream some more. I was finally meeting my soulmates after months of doubt they would like me.

"So.." I swung my feet, sitting down in my office chair while they took out two chairs for themselves. Draco looked at me, a smirk on his face "Well, well, finally came to talk to us, little mate? I've seen you around, hiding from us" he said. I could already tell the roles in the relationship.

I smiled sheepishly, my face heating up. I nodded "I didn't think you'd like me..." I said, looking down. "And how could we not like such a woman like you? You're ravishing" Draco argued, Harry nodding in agreement.

I laughed nervously and sat in my seat restlessly, almost unable to take the compliments. All I wanted at that moment was to get closer to them. "This is a bit awkward... Do you rather my room? Or yours if you're more comfortable" I asked.

They looked at each other, smirking, and nodded, getting up. Draco took Harry's hand and motioned for me to follow. They led me to their room and whispered the code to the large painting in the hallway. The man in the painting, he looked young but wore old-timey clothes, opened the painting and let us in.

I followed them into their room, it was warm inside both physically and the way it looked. The candles flickered, giving off light that bounced off the stone walls and white pillars that supported the ceiling. 

In the middle of the room, between two pillars, was a large bed. It was covered in thick furry blankets and two large pillows were sitting at the start of the bed. There was a wardrobe built into the wall, seemingly full of clothes, and a chest at the end of the bed with the end of a shirt hanging out.

There was also a large rug covering most of the stone floor. I smiled at the area, it was homey, a picture of the two on their bedside table. 

Draco dragged me over to the bed and sat me down, sitting next to me with Harry right behind, moving to the other side of me. I couldn't help but lean into Harry, letting him pet my hair lightly. I purred in response and let out a surprised gasp as Draco kisses my cheek and down my neck.

He froze and pulled back a fraction. "Can you... Can you continue?" I asked hesitantly. He responded with a kiss to the curve of my neck, a giggle erupting from my throat.

He smirked and continued to kiss me again, starting to suck and nip at my neck too. I started to moan, quietly but still there. My soulmates started to pay more attention to my body, hands running across my torso, occasionally cupping my breasts. 

They had me against the bed by now, both working for my pleasure, earning my moans as their reward. They unbuttoned my shirt, the fabric slightly torn from overworking it throughout the day. My shirt was off my body in record time and had been put on the floor along with their shirts.

I faced Harry while Draco was behind me, unclipping my bra and caressing my sides lightly, pressing kisses to the back of my neck. Harry, in front of me, continued to kiss and nip at my neck, but moved down to my collar bones and further to press a kiss in the valley of my breasts, the feeling making me hold him closer, wanting more.

I suddenly felt very ticklish, laughing and pulling the two closer to me. It was more that I backed up into Draco and pulled Harry along, resulting in us being closer. 

"Do you want more?" Draco asked. I had to repeat the question in my head a few times to understand what he said, getting distracted by just the sound of his voice. "U-uh, yes please" I stuttered.

His hand trailed down, past my hips, and settled in between my thighs. He slipped his hand past the band of my panties while Harry paid special attention to my breasts, small moans slipping past my lips. Draco toyed with my clit, his hips bucking into me occasionally when I moved my hips. 

I stuck my hips out, thrusting them forward into his fingers, cumming without warning. Draco pulled his fingers out of me, the empty feeling making me let out a whine, and brought his fingers up to Harry's lips "Taste" He said, Harry opening his mouth obediently. 

I gaped at the sight of it, a shot of pleasure going straight to my core. When Draco pulled his fingers back, Harry smirked and kissed me, knowing I could taste myself on his tongue. Behind me, the slitherin pulled at my pants, tugging at his own before I felt his cock prodding my ass.

Without me even noticing, Harry had pulled off his pants too, his dick springing up against his stomach. I was suddenly full with them, the feeling made me lose all my thoughts and memory of when they had entered me. All I could think about was how good they made me feel, the pleasure overpowering the pain. I gasped a moaned as they started to move.

"Oh my-!" I moaned, throwing my head back into curve between Draco's neck and his shoulders. While he bucked into me, he also pressed a kiss to my forehead, unable to reach my lips.

All I could do was lay there while they fucked me, letting out unintelligible sounds. "You like it when we fuck you like this?" Draco said "Our pretty little mate, taking us so good" Harry groaned into my neck. He continued to groan and grunt as he fucked me, the both of them muttering how good I was for them. 

"Taking us so well" Draco muttered, picking up his pace. Harry followed, his hips coming up at a punishing pace, hand coming down to play with my clit. "Cum for me, Pet" Draco moaned. I stuttered a Yes "I'm getting c-close" I assured. 

Hearing that, my two soulmates only worked harder to get me to cum and soon I was on the edge, so close to falling. I let out a stuttered moan, close to a cry, and came around them, my walls tightening. Tears escaped my eyes as I came, I had finally been reunited with my soulmates and they were amazing. 

Harry was the first to cum after me, his hips jutted forward into mine and he came inside me, Draco following quickly. We laid there for a few moments before they pulled out of me, but didn't let me go, they held me tightly as if I would disappear the entire night.


End file.
